


Divergent

by rzardeh33



Category: BB16 - Fandom, Big Brother RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzardeh33/pseuds/rzardeh33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still stared at his gaze was met, those brown eyes gazing at him carefully and for no apparent reason he felt a strange pricking at the base of his skull. Bringing his hands down slwoly, Zach crossed his arms over his c hest while wiping his face blank. With a nod towards the other man he wanted to turn around and away form him again, because he wasn't willed to trade his pleasant tipsiness for a bad mood.... as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The unexpected and hard jolet left him stumbling to the side with him ending up in the corner of the small room, holding on the handrail while not quiet standing on his feet and not really sitting on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergent

Except for the hushed talking of a bunch of people walking through the hall, the hotel was rather quiet. It was late already, actually late enough to say it was early again. The show had been really good and some of them had decided to go out for a drink or two to celebrate a little, and even that group was now making it's way to the elevators, disturbing the relative peace in here.  
With a ping the doors of the elevator opened, feet shuffled in. The doors closed. A blink later there was a soft jerk as it began it's way up stopping the first time only after two floors. Ping. Doors Opened. Good-Nights were said as feet shuffled out, Doors Closed.....  
Shifting his stance a little, Zach leaned with his shoulder against the wall of the elevator, yawning heartily. He'd wanted to hit the hay more than two hours ago already, but it had been like always and he'd ended up letting himself being talked round for just another thirty minutes which turned out to be...two hours. He was sure that the reason that he was still standing on his feet was based on the rudimental instinct only to fall asleep in a safe enviroment, what would be a bed in his own room.  
Stop.Ping. Doors Opened. Good Night. Shuffling. Doors Closed.  
He noticed that they had reached the sixth floor now, his room was on the tenth. Three more of his coworkers in here, none of them having thier room on his floor and he couldn't remember reaching the tenth floor had ever taken that long. He wasn't really drunk, rather pleastantly tipsy and for once he wasn't brooding. ONe beer less and he would have ended up struggling with his thoughts. One more Beer? The very same. Fruitless pondering, his new hobby. The annoying thing about it was, that he had come only so for with his pondering that he knew that something was missing in his life. Well, at least it felt like something was missing.  
With a tired groan he closed his eyes and shifted again, now leaning with his back against the wall while rubbing his hands through his face and when he opened his eyes again, they fell on.....  
He hesistated for a moment.  
Stop. Ping.  
When had he came in here? He hadn't been out with him and he hadn't seen him waiting in the hall for the elevator..  
Door Opened. Shuffling... Good-Night.  
"Yeah, Night", he muttered while he faintly realized that his hands were still touching his cheeks, like a bad imitation of Kevin in Home alone.  
Doors Closed.  
Then he was alone.... With Frankie.  
He still stared at his gaze was met, those brown eyes gazing at him carefully and for no apparent reason he felt a strange pricking at the base of his skull. Bringing his hands down slwoly, Zach crossed his arms over his c hest while wiping his face blank. With a nod towards the other man he wanted to turn around and away form him again, because he wasn't willed to trade his pleasant tipsiness for a bad mood.... as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The unexpected and hard jolt left him stumbling to the side with him ending up in the corner of the small room, holding on the handrail while not quiet standing on his feet and not really sitting on his ass.  
And wit the Jolt, came darkness.  
"What the fuck"...? he said quietly, gazing wide-eyed into the blackness, listening to it.  
Nothing. Neither was there the faintest of lights nor a sound. Well... that wasn't quite true. There was a sound and it took him a second to file it. Harsh breathing, interuppted by sharp little gasps.  
"Frankie", he asked hushed.  
A low groan.  
"Talk to me, Frankie," Zach said as there was no other reaction from him.  
"I hit my head,", Frankie Muttered. "Fuck....Fucking shit..."  
"You Sitting",   
"No I'm sticking to the ceiling", Frankie huffed  
Another low groan and the fact that Frankie groaned like this after having hit his head was alarming and instead of getting back to his feet, he lowered himself down to the floor and slowly crawled over to where he guessed that Frankie was sitting. AFter a moment his hand bumped against a leg and he was getting a flinch in response.  
"What the hell, Rance?"  
Inching Closer, Zach kneeled beside Frankie and reached up, gingerly feeling for a shoulder, carefully moving his hands to the other man's neck from there and to his face.  
"What the fuck do you...." Frankie snapped, but Zach cut him off.  
"It's always a pleasure to hear your lovely voice, Frankie, but now for once shut your mouth. I just want to know how bad you hit your head", he muttered, gently letting his fingers travel over the short hair to find a bump or worse, a cut.  
He then was shoved back, the push sending him on his ass.  
"Take your hands off," Frankie growled. "It's just a bump, so save your fake worry for someone else".  
Sitting there in the middle of the blackness, Zach wasn't really surprised by this reaction. Still it stung. Althought he'd thought that he'd passed the point were a reaction like this from Frankie would itch him at all. Yet....  
"Believe it or not, I was really worried. You didn't sound good, but obviously you're feeling good enough to be an ass", Zach shot back as he climbed to his feet, reaching out for the handrail to find his way to the elevator doors.  
When he found it, he squinted into the darkness to find a possible faint light coming through the crack between the doors, but there was nothing. Obviously the elevator had stopped right between the two floors. With a sigh he turned a bit to the side, letting his fingers brush around until he found the panel and the intercom. "THere, too, was no light that indicated that the intercom was working. He pushed the button nevertheless, calling for whoever there was sitting at the other end of the line. Again Nothing.  
"A total blackout", he sighed then, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Wonderful.  
"THe intercom doesn't work?", he heard the other man ask and snorted.  
"DId you hear someone anwser, "?  
A soft rustling and shuffling told him that Frankie got up form his place on the floor, heard him grumble: "Shouldn't be very difficult to open the doors."  
"No, It's probably not very difficult but it looks like we're stuck between two floors, so even if we open them, we won't be able to get out."  
For a moment there was silence.  
Then: "You're Kidding Me."  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Zach turned and shot the other man an unseen glare.  
"SUre, because I can't think of anything better than spending my time with your lovely presence in a fucking elevator," he scoffed.  
There weren't much sounds to be heard around, due to the late hour and the elevator that was sealing the outside world off pretty good. SOthe sudden harsh sound of accelertaing breathing was very much audible in the darkness. And then steps, coming towards him or rather towards the doors. HE felt the other man bump against his shoulder, heard the sound fingers trying to find a hold in the obvious attempt to part the doors.  
"I'm not gonna sit here and wait until someone notices something", Frankie muttered, panted almost and it caused a frown to spread on Zach's face.  
"Frankie"......  
No reaction, only a grunt and the metallic sound of the doors giving way, opening a bit and as he gazed over, he saw faint light falling through the broadened crack. HE also saw that they were stuck between two floors, the space in the ceiling area barely wide enough for Frankie to slip though and the idea of seeing himtry to get through that small passage caused a bad feeling in the depths of his guts, made the hair on his neck stand on end.  
"Frankie, Stop!" he said sharply, but again there was no reaction.  
The bit of light was enough to grant him sight on the other man's strained face and the determined expression Zach found there as Frankie gazed up to the opening told him that Frankie would try to get out. He moved before he was really aware of what he was doing, grabbing Frankie... shoving him back and away from the doors. With an accusing sound the doors snapped close.  
"What the fuck is your problem, Zachary?!" Frankie roared, not wasting any time as he walked towards the doors again.  
But Zach Blocked his way.  
"I can't let you do that", he hissed as he once more sent Frankie back. "You'll barely fight thorugh the opening, what if you get stuck or someting happens while you try to get through and...."  
He never ended his sentence. Almost as if the elevator wanted to underline his anxiety, there was suddenly a creak echoing thorugh the small room and the remor shook the ground under their feet, before a loud snap ripped through the blackness.  
And the elevator dropped. Not Much. But Enough.  
With an even louder bang it ame to a stop again, the suden loss of contact to the floor and the equally sudden return causing them both to end up lying on the floor, all of it happening to quickly to even give ayelp of surprise.  
SIlecen. Yet NOt. Blood was buzzing in Zach's ears while his heart hammered against his chest hard enough to make breathing difficult, but he did breathe, deep breath after deep breath until his heart calmed down. WIth his calming heatbeat the buzzing faded, being replaced by... panting....  
Harsh, quick. Too quick. Much to Quick.  
"Frankie?" he said, shifting to fel around for the other man but he found nothing. "Come on, Talk to me".  
Keeping on feeling around, Zach began to crawl into the direction of the breathing until his hand found a sneaker. HE moved closer, his hand slowly moving up a leg. Frankie was sitting in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest and he was trembling hard, was close to hyperventaliting.  
"Frankie, calm down", Zach soothed as he carefully put his arms around the other man and the reaction was immediate.  
With a stiffled cry Frankie lashed out, his hand colliding with Zach's nose. With a pained grunt he jerked back as pain exploded in his face, bringing tears to his eyes, but while he did, his hands closed around Frankie's arms pulling the struggling man in. His arms wrapped around the leaner frame, locking around him to stop from lashing out in panic and it cost him all his strenght not to let go.  
"Hey, shh, come on, it's okay, he said hushed. "The elevator won't drop further. Calm down. You need to breathe slowly, you hear me"? for a second the struggling increased, befoer it got weaker and weaker but the breathing was still to quick and it almost felt as if Frankie was about to pass out. "Frankie!" he said, this time louder, giving him a gentle shake. "You need to calm down dammit"  
Because Zach was at a loss what else to do Frankie did not calm down, he tightned his hold on the other man until it was impossible for Frankie to take deep breaths. And somehow it wokred. AFter a moment the struggling stopped and with it Frankie's breathing slowly dropped to a level that could be called breathing again and while he felt Frankie sag against him hanging in his embrace like a heap of laundry, Zach's mind found the time to focus on other things than calming Frankie down.  
Involuntary his eyes found back to were not long ago the doors had showed that bit of space Randy had wanted to crawl through and it sent a freezing shiver down his spine... THe idea what would have happend if Frankie had tried to get out and the elevator... had dropped. Sickness coiled up in his guts. Screwing his eyes shut, he wiled the thought away while pressing his cheek aginst the short cropped hair.  
"We're gonna stay in here until somene comes and get us out, you hear me"? he breathed. "You're not trying to open the doors again and crawl out, I swear if you try that again, I am going to punch your lights out Grande,"  
A soft nod against his cheek, and then hands on his back, fingers curling in his te. But only for a moment before he felt Frankie Let go of him, felt him draw back and out of his arms and althought they hadn't been friends lately, he couldn't help but notice that small part of him that didn't want to let go of the other man. His arms remembered the feeling of being wrapped around Frankie, a feeling he'd always.... loved. Back then when they had been closer, they had touched and hugged constantly. Now any kind of bodily contact was limited to their appearences, just like thier talking was reduced to what was necessary for the show.  
Still he let go, becasue the bigger part of him straightened up and squared it's shoulders, remindig him that they actually didn't get along anymore. Scooting backwards until his back connected with a wall, he drew his knees up and braced his elbows against them, burying his face in his hands. His tipsyness was long gone, leaving only biter soberness behind.  
"FUck," he mumbled, fighting down the lingering sickness. "You okay"?  
"Just Dandy", Frankie said, attempting to sound biting but allthat came out was a croak.  
"Didn't know you're claustrophobic. You had me shocked for a bit, and the next time when someone tells you not to crawl out of a stuck elevator listen to them".  
A Huff.  
"I apologize for not telling you before we got stuck in an elevator and for trying to get out of here, Zach'.  
Now it was Zach's turn to huff.  
"Geez, Frankie, sorry that your panic-fit worried me and sorry for caring that you don't get snapped in half by a fuckin elevator!"  
This.... was ridiculous.  
"You care, Huh?" When was the last time you really cared, Zach?" Frankie snapped then, the hurt note in his voice not going unnoticed by Zach.  
"Jesus, Frankie, even if I hated you I wouldn't want to see you... die.." Zach snapped back, his voce breaking at the last word.  
Fuck yes, this was ridiculous. And fuck no, he woulnd't take the whole blame here. The shit between them wasn't his fault alone and although he wasn't claustrophobic, he didn't feel all to happy sitting in here. THe dropping elevator had scratched his nerves raw.  
Looking up into the darkness, staring holes into the man he couldn't see, he said in a voice as nuetral as possible: "So you think the shit between us is my fault alone", huh"  
There was an affirmative little sound from the other side.  
"It is not, Franklin. It's as much your shit as it is mine. When was the last time you let me care? Weren't you the one who told me to fuck off again and again?  
A bitter chuckle reached his ears and he hated that he couldn't see Frankie.  
"Yeah, I fucking did that because you simply couldn't stop critizing me! And i'm not speaking about you and me talking things out like we used to do. What I Mean is you telling me what to od and not to do. What I mean is you telling me the whole time that all i do is bullshit! What I fucking mean is....!"  
Frankie enraged voice trailed off as another quiet creek pierced the dark air aound them. A gasp mixing into it and the heated tesnion between them was gone in a blink. ALthough the creaking sound wasn't sound encouraging, Zach was sure that this goddamn thing woudn't drop any further. But he was also sure that Frankie wasn't as sure about it.  
"Don't worry, IT won't drop further", Zach repeated his words from a few minutes ago, his eyes jumping over to the not visible doors as he willed his voice to sound positive. "Elevators have a clamping system and the moment it dropped it has been activiated. "SO..."  
"How can you know that. Have you taken a look?"  
"No, but if I hadn't been acticvated, then the elevator would have dropped completely. SO: It won't drop. Okay"?  
Silence. and he was glad that the tension between them was gone, at least for the moment. Yes he had issues with Frankie, but this fighting they always ended up with lately wasn't what he wanted.  
"Thanks", Frankie mumbled eventually. "for holding me back and.. you know.. for"...  
...... being there when I panicked.  
Frankie didn't say it but Zach heard it.  
"Anytime", Zach replied quietly.  
"HOw long do you think it will take until they notice the stuck elevator?"  
Frowning, Zach shrugged his shoulders. and remembered that Frankie couldn't see it.  
"DUnno, but it can't take that long. The maintenance service, a guest... someone will notice," he sighed. streching his legs out. "Frankie, You okay over there?"  
Frankie groaned.  
"Stop asking me that, Rance. I'm stuck in a elevator with no light and with you, so, fuck no, I'm not okay!"  
And back it was, the tension.  
"We can't talk anymore like normal people do, not even for three minutes, can we?"  
"No, we can't. Get over it Rance. I did a long time ago".  
Those words carried the same hurt note he'd hurt not long ago and to it added resignation and disappointment and Zach let it weigh down on him somehow. And Frankie was right, he had been critizising him over and over again and it hand't been construcitve criticism. HE'd noticed it himself but he hadn't managed to hold himself back.  
The worst thing was... he couldn't evgen tell when thier friendship had started to go down the drain. THe moment he noticed it.. it had already been too late. A friendship shouldn't end like that.  
Their friendship had been suppposed to be forever. It had felt like the forever-friendship, hatched out of barren ground, grown up strong against all odds and nourished with trust and affection to what went far beyond being a strong bond. It had been unique with a chemisty that was a uniquue and amazing and special.  
And just like this.... IT had died.  
When Zach spoke again, his voice was a mere whisper as he said aloud what he'd been carying in his heart all the time: "We used to be friends, Frankie. What the hell has happend to us"?  
"You stopped being Zach and started being Zach Attack" Frankie flat out stated, not accusation but smoldering indifference lying in it.  
"SO it's my fault again"? You're making it pretty easy for yourself, Don't you, Frankie? to put the blame on me".  
"Easy, No, I'm not making it easy for myself. I never did and you fucking know that," Frankie hissed. "I can only tell about what my problem with you is.. You obviously have issues with me, toobut you know what? I don't care anymore."  
"You're right, Frankie, I have issues iwth you. My problem with you is, that you just don't get your act together.   
A snort, but not amused.  
And the worst thing was, that all the things he'd just hauled at Frankie weren't even the real reason that he had been acting like he'd done towards the other man. In fact it all had started out with Frankie avoiding him more and more, dodging his questions and things like that nd over the time Zach had reached the point of not knowig anymore how to approach his friend until helpelssness had changed to... .Agression. Suddenly no matter what Frankie did or said, if it concerned Zach or not, it was wrong. And at that point Zach hadn't even realized, really realized what he was doing.  
"Aah, the things you said are a thing of the past aren't a thing of the past then. I should have know, SHouldn't I" Whatever. IT doesn't matter anyway," Frankie muttered. sounding somehwat weary.  
The words faded off in the blackness and what stayed behind was the sting of Frankie''s first statement had left. That he had stopped being himself.  
"This job is my life and I don't see what's wrong with that. My whole life I worked my ass off. NOthing has changed. I don't have changed".  
He tried not to let show up in hsi voice how much Frankie's words stung him. And it was hard.  
"Is that so? you say no to thier faces on-screen, Zach, but when was the last time you siad it to them Off-Screen? You get injured and although the doc tells you to take a break of six months, you let them talk into coming back after three months. You risk your health for shit. You've become a walking commercial, for God's sake! Fuck, Where's the Zach who cared more about his family and friends than anything else? You put your job above everything else now, You...!" A dull thud told him that Frankie just hit the elevator wall. "Whatever. You know what you're doing, you're old enough. I just don't want to be apart of it anymore".  
A verbal slap to the face, adding to the stinging. Most of all because he knew Frankie was right... although he'd never seen it this way before.  
"That's not me", Zach said monotone, more to himself than to Frankie actually.  
He heard Frankie take a deep breath, exhaling a heavy sigh before he spoke again: "No, you're right, that's not you. But it's what you've become".  
Unseen by Frankie, Zach closed his eyes tightly, brow furrowing at the sadness and the regret coating the other man's voice... and at the tugging in his chest it left there. And he wished... wished so very much... it could be like back then, when Frankie had been closer to him like anyone else in his life.  
"Why haven't you talked to me?" he asked then, eventhough he was sure he knew the anwser already.  
For a long, long mment there was no anwser, no reaction at all and Zach was sure that Frankie had decided to stop the conversation here. A minute? It sure felt like a little eternity.  
"You just wouldn't listen to me and I...." Frankie replied after that little eternity, quietly, very-very quietly, but he trailed off, breathed another heavy sigh. "You know, I actually don't want to talk about it. You live your life, I live mine. It's not like it used to be anymore. I accepted it and you should, too".  
Blinking into the darkness, Zach shook his head slightly no. He couldn't accept it just like this, not after that thin cover of ice that had bulit over their ruined frienship had cracked now and so he did what he hadn't done in a long while when it came to Frankie, he pushed a bit more to make the crack a hole to reveal what was lying hidden under that ice. For the first time in... he had no idea when was the last time was that he wanted to revive thier friendship, really wanted it ot become what it once had been. He wanted Frankie back in his life, and although Frankie did his best to make him believe that he didn't care anymore, Frankie's reactions spoke otherwise and Zach knew him enough to hear things between the words.  
Frankie had given up on them... but he never stopped caring...  
"No", Zach murmered, scooting over, closer to the other man. " I may have not been listening to you the whole time, but I'm listening now. Talk to me, Frankie, Please".  
"HUh, you just can't leave it be, can you?"  
"No. I can't and I don't want to. YEah, the air between us had been bad but if there's a chance to fix this... let's give a try. WE can do it. Frankie. I know we can"  
The bitter laughter that reached his ears sent a shiver down his spine and it made him achingly aware how much he missed Frankie's full rumbling and hearty laughter.  
"So, you want to fix this, Zach? Huh, Okay... let's se how you'll fix this,", Frankie muttered. " I was unable to cope with it. With you not being my Zach, My best friend anymore and...." Frankie fell silent for a brief moment and Zach could hear him swallow, could hear him take a few deeper breaths as if he treid to calm down.... "You didn't see it, did you"  
"I didn't see it"?  
"See what?"  
A dark chuckle breached the darkness.  
"Frankie, I didn't see what?"  
Maybe it was the cover of darkness and the knowledge that neither the camera nor the intercom worked that the truth passed Frankie's lips, barely more than a whisper.  
"I loved you, Zach."  
"I loved you too, Frankie. I always...."  
"No, Zach, you were more than just a friend for me. I loved you. ANd i was okay with not being with you that way as long as you wer at my side but then you had to go and replace my Zach with the man you are now and I couldn't.... I.."  
Helpless. Disppointed and hurt. And forlorn.  
It took a second for Zach to process the message but when he understood, it hit him like blow, knocking the breath right out of him, causing his heart to drop deep enough to get lost in the depths of elevator shaft.  
"Frankie, I..." he began breathless, but words failed him.  
"Now, Tell me, Zach, How are you going to fix this?" Frankie breathed... so... bitter.  
There was low hum running through the elevator and the sudden glaring light that came with it made him scew his eyes shut. With another creak and a bang following, the elevator moved upwards for a moment before it stopped again. With a ping the doors opened and it was the moment Zach opened his eyes again as he got up from the floor, blinking at a group of three men standing int he corridor. HE heard them ask if they were alright, but he didn't say antying, only nodded, turning around to Frankie... Who walked past him, his face a stony ask. Bust his eyes...  
"Frankie, Wait", he called, quickly following him, but Frankie kept on walking.  
"I'm done with talking, Zachary. LEave me the fuck alone".  
Reaching out, Zach curled his fingers around the other man's wrist to stop him. With a hiss Frankie shook it off immediately.  
"Don't you fucking touch me," he growled, quickening his pace but Zach stepped into his way, effectively stopping him snaking an arm around his middle as Frankie tried to walk around him.  
Dipping his head foward and closing his eyes, Frankie whispered: "I said don't touch me...."  
But there was no attempt to get rid of Zach's arm. Frankie just stood there, shoulders a bit hunched, the handsome face strained, tense... brows furrorwed, not in anger but sadness.... and it took Zach all his willpower not to pull him into a tight hug. one of those hugs they had shared in the past, the kind of hugs that had always made him feel good. HE knew it wouldn't be welcome now.  
"I know you still care. GIve me Five minutes", he said. almost begged. "Please".  
Tilting his head back, Frankie sighed, before he muttered a yeah and continued his way, slipping out of Zach's arm. A few meters later he stopped at a door, opened it and went in without loking back... leaving it open thoug hand Zach followed himl  
He found him standing at the window on the opposite side of the room, gazing out. Waiting. Silent. But only until the door fell close.  
"What do you expect from me Zach"? Frankie asked wearily, running a hand over his short-cropped hair, before crossing his arms over his chest and oce again those shoulddrs hunched and for the first time ever he saw Frankie look. Small.  
And he stood there, gazing at the man he'd called his best friend for eover decade, he felt something shift within him, like a veil falling off and it showed him something he should have seen much sooner.  
What he missed in his life was Frankie. Everything led back to him, always had. It wasn't only about reviving a friendship, it was about having this man back at his side. OVer the long time of being closer than close, Frankie had become a part of him. And without this part..... Well HE wasn't complete.  
"There is a hole in my life and I Just realized that it is there ever since.... you're not apart of it anymore,", Zach said quietly. "I've been so blind"..."  
Turning around and leaving against the windowill, Frankie met his gaze carefully.  
"NO shit, Zach".  
STill weary  
"I want you back in my life, Rose." At the mention of his petname he saw Frankie tigten his lips to a thin line, saw him even flinch a litle, before and unreadbale expression spread over his face. "Please give me a chance. GIve us a chance. "I'm sorry for being an ass, Okay? I never wanted to hurt you."  
Frankie kept looking at him with that expression, siletn, but those brown orbs followed Zach as he began to approach him slwoly until it was only a foot that seperated them. A part of him was thankful that they had been stuck in that elevator or else they would be in their respective rooms now, still far away from fixing a frienship that should never have shatterd in the first place.  
But there was something else that lay on Zach's heart. Something they hadn't had the time to talk about in the elevator.  
"You said you loved me", he said quietly, wathed as there was the briefest of glints in Frankie's eyes.  
"I still do love you, Zach," Frankie replied so clear and unhesitant that it caused a funny tingle in Zach's belly. "I never... I never stopped. But ot behonest, I don't want to love the man you've become. ANd i don't want this man as a friend.  
"THen help me, help me change back. I, Gosh, You're right, I didn't see it. I didn't see you, I didn't see... myself. I'm gonna do whatever it takes, just please, I want my best friend back".  
He was begging now and he didn't fucking care. All that mattered was that Frankie would say yes. Dropping his gaze to the floor momentairly, Frankie exhaled a heavy sigh for the upmteenth time but as he looked back up ther ewas a certain softness lying in his eyes dyed with a trace of forgiveness. THe heavilyinked arms fell to his sides and the unreadable expression faded, giving away to a vulnerability Zach hadn't seen on the other man's face in a long while.  
A silent yes.  
Closing the distance between them, Zach rested his forehead against Frankie's his hand finding to his friends head to crade it while his other arm wrapped around his neck, savoring the feeling of having him close while wave after wave of relief rolled through him.  
"I'm sorry, Frank He whispered, relied trickling into it, just as the growing sparks of a too long disregarded affection. "I'm so sorry".  
He waited. For Frankie, waited for him to let of what should never have happend and while he di, he felt ba for the bad air that had lingered betwen them fade, creating room for what they had been once. and he felt as Frankie passed the last poinst of Uncertainty.  
"God, Zachary, I missed you so much..." Frankie breathed, his arms coming up to a circe Zach's waist, pressing closer and Zach couldn't help but tighten his own hold.  
He'd missed this. He missed Frankie. Smoothing his hand down to the back of Frankie's neck, het let his thumb bush over the soft hair there in a comforthing caress, feeling a certain humming surrounding them. His name was said hushed, softly as Frankie tilted his head....  
Time stood still as Zach felt a feather light kiss being breathed to his lips in a touch so soft and shy.  
It lasted only a heartbeat. NOt enough time to think about what had just happend but just enough time to fel. Then he felt Frankie draw back quickly, words of apology falling from those lips which had just warmed his own and he din't think, just listened to what his heart told him this very second and whispering Frankie's name, he pulled him back in, and and kissed him.  
Those words of apology were swallowed by sealing lips as Zach claimed Frankies mouth in a gentle and hesitant kiss, lips slowly moving againt each other, toungues meeting in a shy dance. There was a faint taste of Alcohol and something sweet, something that was uniquely Frankie and it made Zach's heart run in his chest.  
He felt Frankie's hands settle on his waist, felt his fingers play for a moment, before they twisted in his shirt to bring them closer. His hands found Frankie's face, framing it and the waythe beard stuble felt against his palms was...good.  
Eventually he broke the kissand brought thier foreheads together again and it was almost funny how the kiss left him panting, but it did.  
"Zach...what are you doing?" Frankie whispered and Zach could feel Frankie's heart as fast as his own through their touching chests.  
"I have no idea,", he admitted quietly. "But it felt like the right thing to do".  
"I...I shouldn't have kissed you, I don't know what, it just happend, I... I'm sorry... Frankie apologized again trying to pull back a bit, but Zach didn't let him because it felt too god. "You do'nt really want this Zachary"  
Softly rolling his forehead against Frankie's in a silent yes, he replied, "What I want is you being at my side and, I don't know what wil happen from here on but i do know that this feels good and I don't want to question it., Okay"?  
A hesitant nod and Frankie shifted a bit, buried in a face in the crok of Zach's neck but not without nuzzling his cheek against Zach's on his way. A smile tuggedat Zach's lips as hesitant hands sneaked under his shirt and yes, this should may have felt strange, but it didn't he would happily accept it.  
"Zach, Maybe we should try and be friends again first before we try something else," he heard him wistfully muble from out of his hiding place.  
"Says the one who has his hands under myshirt", Zach replied softly not holding back the grin that laced into it. Adding as he felt the hands on his waist being pulled away. "Don't, Leave them there, it feels good"  
The hands resumed their places on him, fingers playing and it chased goosebumps over his skin.  
"Stay tonight"?  
The question was spoken hesistantly, shy almost. So unlike Frankie. Cute  
"Hands under shirts included"?  
A snort against his neck.  
"Friendship, Zachary"  
"I didn't say whose hands under whose shirt," he humed nuzzling his cheek aginst the short hair taking in the nice ay it tickled his skin.  
ANd then Frankie pressed his face a bit more against his neck, the feeling causing a tingling in Zach's chest.  
"I missed this, Zach, I missed us".  
Turning his face just enough to place his lips agsint Frankie's hair in what might have been a kiss or maybe only an affectionate, innocent touch, he breathed "Yeah..."  
"Can we stay like this a little longer"?  
"As long as you want, Frank, As long as you want."  
Quietness fell and somehow it felt like the time stood still in this room, while the life out there went on it's usual busy day, minute fading into minute, precious moments passing by, lost forever for the world out there. But in here, their own precious moment stayed and it was perfect enough to shut bad memories out and the painful past, older and younger. IT silenced the echo of nasty words and the burning of angry glares.  
His mind, His hear... his whole being narrowed on Frankie and with a smile on his lips Zach closed his eyes. It was back, his missing part... and he would never let him go again.


End file.
